Ivories
by girleater
Summary: You're perfect. You're mine. All mine. /dark. femslash. sex. language. slight violence. hattie/olga. hattie/ella. modern-day au./


A/N: _**The Black Swan **_inspired this. While I greatly dislike how this first chapter ends, I am willing to look past it as it just adds a sort of ambiguity to the story. Anyway, I'll have more posted soon.

_**I do not own Ella Enchanted. It belongs to Gail Carson Levine. **_

**1. **

"So simple…yet so beautiful…wouldn't you agree, my darling?"

_Simple? Of course, that's easy to say, when you're not the one playing it. _

"Yes, Madame Olga. It's brilliant."

Her fingers worked seamlessly without her eyes trained on them; the notes of _The Well-Tempered Clavier _echoing throughout the room. She couldn't recall exactly _how _many times she'd played the piece, how many times she'd heard her teacher's praises and observations regarding her playing and the piece itself. It was the biggest feeling of déjà vu she'd ever felt.

Oh, but wait; she felt that every day.

To be terribly cliché and relying on lyrical prose, _every day was exactly the same _when it came to Hattie's life. It was all routine, all carefully structured tasks that the teenager had no control over. But really, could she complain? She was sheltered. She was….happy, if not a bit _bored. _And most of all, she was _special. _

The thought caused Hattie to smirk as her fingers glided over the keys, playing the final notes with a cool precision that made Madame Olga shudder with delight.

"Perfect, darling," she purred, her fingers resting on Hattie's shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me, Hattie."

With a slight purr and a kiss atop Hattie's head, Madame Olga strutted away, shoes clicking rhythmically on the hardwood floor.

"Is that all for today, Madame?"

"Yes, my dear. Now, please come to the kitchen for dinner." :Madame Olga stopped to give Hattie a slight smile, and then she was gone.

Hattie ran her fingertips over the ivories, admiring their sheen, their shine; they were her life, really. Piano…_music…the ivories…._

"How's your salad, dear?"

"Delicious,"

Madame Olga smiled.

She watched Hattie from the corner of her eye, admiring the way her slender fingers grasped her fork…how delicately long they were…how beautiful they looked when they graced the keys of a grand piano-

"It's the first day of the new year of school tomorrow," Hattie stated, impaling a piece of lettuce with her fork, and then dipping it-well, more like _drowning _it in dressing. She carefully placed the bite of lettuce in her mouth, watching Madame Olga eagerly, waiting anxiously for a reply to her announcement.

"Oh, my yes. You'll be…."

"A sophomore…"

"Yes! Oh, darling, I hope you have a wonderful day. I'll tell you what; how about I pick you up after school and I take you to Essex? Order you some champagne…a toast to your new year at Madame Edith's School for Girls?"

"Underage drinking…" Hattie trailed off, wagging her finger at Madame Olga as if she were disciplining a child.

"Sweetheart! It's only champagne! If you manage to get yourself tipsy on it, then I daresay, you won't get very far at formal parties." She replied, laughing slightly, and playfully kicking Hattie's foot with her own from underneath the dinner table.

Hattie laughed and grinned, taking another bite of salad and having a sip of water.

"I look forward to it, Madame."

"Of course you do, love. Oh, _Hattie…_" Madame Olga huffed dramatically, reaching across the table to take hold of Hattie's left hand.

"I am _so _proud of you, princess. You've become such a wondrous performer…just a few more months, and you'll be up on stage, in front of millions…enchanting them with those-" she stroked Hattie's fingers with her own, nails running along the pale flesh slowly-"_talented _fingers of yours."

Hattie smirked, greatly enjoying the praise.

"You're truly gifted, darling." Madame Olga said, smiling brightly at her student. With a lick of her lips and a smirk, Madame Olga settled back into her seat.

"Madame…"

"Yes, Hattie?"

"Shall we…practice that composition you've been working on before bed…?"

"Darling…I thought you'd _never _ask."


End file.
